


Try Me

by PoggersMaJesus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope
Genre: Fan Made Web Series, Fangan Ronpa - Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I like your cut g, Platonic Relationships, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoggersMaJesus/pseuds/PoggersMaJesus
Summary: "Your hair is getting long, maybe you should cut it.""I like it long...""Try something new!"In which Enigma didn't agree to this, yet Moraiteru has scissors.
Relationships: Moraiteru & Enigma (DR F:SH)
Kudos: 2





	Try Me

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER, READ THIS OR MONOKUMA STEALS YOUR KNEECAPS!!!!!
> 
> Now then, Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope is an unofficial, non-profitable fan-made web series of ¨Danganronpa¨. Nothing associated with the original product is related to this project!! And to make it clear I DO NOT OWN these characters, the project itself and sure as hell not DanganRonpa as a whole. With permission from the creators of DR F: Shattered Hope (CrossPawGames and Moraiteru) I am making fan-fiction. Something fan-made of fan-made with credits upon credits. SO PLEASE support the official titles AND MOST IMPORTANTLY check out ¨Shattered Hope Studios¨ on YouTube, join the Discord if you would like and have mercy on my dear soul.

"Your hair is getting long, maybe you should cut it." _Wait, is it?_ Enigma pinched the wild bangs of his blue hair, measuring its length with a skeptical eye while his friend, the girl who made the observation, laughed.

Moraiteru herself had short auburn hair, but she brushed aside her bangs in a cool display of how carefully she cut and styled her hair. Enigma's was a mess at best, cut shorter in the back and longer in the front, he didn't mind that it was getting longer, but he frowned cautiously. "Maybe I will, just a bit. I like it long." His friend, Morai, snorted.

She batted his hands away from his face and tangled a finger in his long bangs, twirling the piece of hair thoughtfully. "Try something new. I mean, not that I don't like your dumb hair or anything, but it's kinda boring!"

_And dumb, according to you,_ Enigma added mentally. He sighed and politely removed Moraiteru's hand from his hair, careful that she doesn't tug on it. "It's not as if you do anything else. Maybe I'll cut it short the day you grow out yours." At this Moraiteru swiped playfully at his long bangs, Enigma left to blow them out of his eyes to see the amused smile curling Moraiteru's lips.

The glint in her eyes was familiar. _Oh no._ "Challenge accepted! I grow out my hair to let's say... Your length? Rox length at best because it'll take forever to grow it as long as Grisp! Sooo that means you've gotta cut yours." Enigma stared at her irritably, "I'm not cutting it short."

Despite his words, three months after Moraiteru declared she would grow out her hair, she finally achieved the desired length.

he short strands that used to playfully curl under her ears now curled at her neck. Her neat bangs fell in her eyes and she often pinned them back. Most notably her hair was longer in the back, shoulder length and spunky in an unkempt way.

Enigma's eye twitched the day Moraiteru stood outside his room with scissors in hand, "So, remember our deal?" _I didn't agree to this._

Arguing with Moraiteru was fighting a losing battle, so Enigma begrudgingly allowed the girl to cut his hair. He was unsure of her skills, but she reassured him constantly that she cuts her own hair, so Enigma tried to stay still.

"Vuala!" Moraiteru exclaimed, pushing a hand mirror into Enigma's shaky grip. Hesitantly he brought it up to his face and well, he had low expectations, but was pleasantly surprised by what he saw.

He mourned the loss of his long bangs, but Moraiteru was thoughful enough to leave him any, which tickled his forehead. The girl helped him see the shaved sides of his head, which he gawked at considering he didn't remember hearing a razor. It was longer, or 'fluffier' Moraiteru supplied, on the top.

Self consciously Enigma touched his ears and swept his hand through his bangs, he finds that he doesn't hate it. "You... It looks alright." He hears Moraiteru huff, "Thank me later when you get a girlfriend. Or boyfriend." At this he laughs, _Thank you._ "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_0WLZ66RV2zCzZt_R4zvfQ (YouTube Channel)
> 
> https://discord.gg/Zw5ZGRc (Discord if you'd like, but if you check out the channel there should be a link in the description of videos!)
> 
> STEVIE PILGRIM APPRECIATION FOR COMPOSING THE MUSIC and "Rosie and the Raven" please, yesyes, I love his music. 
> 
> I don't know how to grab the Twitter links for CrossPawGames and Moraiteru, sue me, but they're there on YouTube I think.... And shoutout to all staff, artists, writers, VAs, programmers, editors, I'm uneducated and don't know who else to appreciate, but y'all have done AMAZING WORK on this project. 
> 
> If you're new to DR F: SH, welcome!!! If yer not and stalked me from Discord to AO3, hi!!!! Y'all will better know me as Jerri#2801 on Discord and for newcomers, I am the PogmaJesus PFFFFFT!!! I'm also going to be posting other Fangan Fiction when I can (AO3 tags are a nightmare) so look forward to that? If you recognized any of these titles: Hushed Whispers, Deadication, Hope Restoration, Distrust and Coward's Paradise. Go definitely check those out on YouTube and hopefully scavenge around for Discord links. 
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
